Beyond Dreams
by moonbunnyy
Summary: An era existed with some gypsys and vamps, neither being of the norm.
1. Author Note

It's been quite a while since my last update…that's what happens when life hands you lemons. My apologies to those who enjoy this story, before you read this I have to decided to leave certain things out so you can use your imagination in the way you'd like to think you would possibly appreciate it.

Ex: time and place is not necessarily mentioned but gives you an idea for you to be creative and deciding on your own.

Feel free to comment or criticize. Hope you enjoy.

Cheers!


	2. Beyond Dreams chap 1

No one knows how they came about…they just seemed to always exist. They traveled in groups it was seldom to see them on their own, if they did depart usually there was always a fellow companion to accompany one another on whatever journey they decided to take.

The people who were not of their kind usually weren't too fond of their race. To them something different wasn't necessarily a good thing…they feared what they couldn't understand. They also knew there were other creatures that existed that were far more frightening.

With just one look you could say these travelers appeared in every way unique. Their hair sparkled silver like the moon…eyes that shined as blue as a summer's sky…skin soft as rose pedals and the color of porcelain…dressed in simple yet beautiful garments.

From the moment they were born each one carried a scar that bared the symbol of a crescent moon on the inside of their wrist the size of a small coin.

It wasn't their looks alone that held most people at bay it was their fear of knowing they could for see the future and that made it all the more unsettling. It was rumored they could see it through the stars, the clouds, rain, dreams, water, even touch…unlike some rumors this happened to be true.

As they traveled through the towns it never went unnoticed with the stares. Some were curious, others frightened, and the rest glared not trusting anything about them. On rare occasions onlookers would whisper with a sneer 'witches' but to everyone else they were referred as 'gypsies.'

Gypsies had never been to keen on the idea of settling in one place for to long, especially close to any of the towns people. It took them years to find one they considered suitable at least for the time being, a small remote town by the name of Birdseye. It was a place mainly for stragglers and for people passing through, which the gypsies saw as a benefit.

This particular group decided since winter was slowly approaching they would remain and build cottages a couple hours away, hidden from the town. The scenery was beautiful and calm surrounded by trees and flowers of all sorts, almost a mile from their own little village came into view of a relatively nice sized pond. It was their little haven…at least for now.

--

It was nearing the end of summer when the heat became more bearable and the night's warm breeze began to soften.

"As long as I can I will look at this world for both of us. As long as I can I will laugh with the birds, I will sing with the flowers, I will pray to the stars, for both of us." A young girl quietly read aloud with sorrow in her tone. She lay nestled against a tree by the edge of the pond, flowers surrounding her like a blanket as she held a small scribbled note lined with aged creases.

Her hair freely cascaded over her shoulder slightly sticking to the back of her neck. Sadness etched across her features as she read the note one more time before tucking it away in the pocket of her simple blue summer dress.

She stared blankly at the leaves above her as they provided shade thinking how those were the final words her brother said to her. He had come to a decision that he wanted to roam freely for awhile and then find them when 

he was ready, unfortunately a few months ago the link they shared faded and a couple days later had been completely severed. The moment it had been cut they knew his life had ended.

Her mother tried to stay strong in front of her but at night she could here her smothered cries over her own. Since then they both found different ways of coping, her mother began to sew and she acted as though she didn't have a care in the world.

"Your face is going to stay that way if you keep frowning, Serena." A young girl spoke gently trying to lighten the mood as she took a seat beside her. Both girls held such a resemblance even though Serena's was an inch or two shorter.

Her voice seemed to have startled Serena but instead it just broke through the shattered silence she had been listening to for what possibly could have been minutes or hours. Lately to her time seemed to slow down.

"I'm not frowning."

"Then what do you call it?"

"It's my face…if you don't like it then quit looking at me, Mina!" Her voice lined with anger and annoyance.

Mina knew her best friend since childhood missed her brother terribly and it was hard for her because she couldn't take away her pain.

"How could I not look, your face resembles Ms. Lowenstein…that old prune, are you sure your not related?" They both began laughing causing the mood to almost immediately lighten up.

"You always know how to make me laugh."

"Hey now don't go getting all mushy on me, I just didn't want to stare at that face while I'm in the water." She laughed loudly as she tugged quickly at Serena's hair as she stood up, suddenly pulling off her yellow dress. In seconds Serena stood up throwing her dress off yelling with laughter as she chased after Mina in the water.


	3. Beyond Dreams chap 2

A couple more weeks had come and gone easing them into the fall weather and a slight chilly breeze at night.

"Your birthdays are coming up, have you given any thought as to what you'd like?" Serena's mother asked with a smile, something she hadn't done very often the last couple months.

"No, not really…I sort of thought I'd just forgo it this year…"

"WHAT…you CAN'T do THAT…you CANNOT JUST forgo your BIRTHDAY!!" Mina's sudden shrill of an out cry cutting through the small cottage. Her high pitched voice echoed, causing both Serena and her mother to try and cover their ears. "Luna…you agree with me right?!"

"My goodness Mina you need to stop doing that…I would have thought by now you'd outgrown that pitch." Mina blushed in slight embarrassment as Serena laughed at her getting scolded. "She does have a point though Serena."

"Well I don't really see why it's necessary, I don't see the big deal but…"

"HOW can YOU not see IT as…" From the look on their faces she could tell her voice was getting a tad to loud once again, so she calmly took a deep breath and let it out as she spoke. "…a big deal?"

"WELL as I was TRYING to say MINA…I don't Care WHAT we do!" She shrilled back with annoyance causing them both to plug their ears at the screech.

Suddenly Mina's face lifted into a huge smile. "Good I'm glad besides, we always do our birthdays together. Although really mine should be before yours after all I am older…but see that's how much I love you, I'm willing to share."

"OH puh-lease not that again, you're barely a day older."

"Soo what's your point…I'm still older."

Luna quickly spoke up on a more serious note. "You know turning eighteen is considered of importance in the village…you'll both be adults allowing the tie that binds you to me Serena and Mina to your parents to release…please make sure you give yourselves time to think about what this all entails." Just as quick as it came it had been replaced with another smile. "Now hold still Serena so I can finish the hem on your dress, before my birthday comes.

Two weeks later their day had arrived, the small village of people began setting up for the celebrations mid afternoon. Turning eighteen was always a cause for festivities it allowed choices…freedom. Not that the life they had was something to run away from but knowing that there was something beyond them. That there was excitement, fear, something new, change…those are what allowed them freedom.

"You're going to burn a whole through that dress if you keep staring at yourself in the mirror."

"It's just so beautiful."

"You look surprised…did you think your dear old mom couldn't come through?" Luna asked with amusement as she watched her daughter twirling in front of the mirror, gazing at her reflection. The dress itself was a soft blue that nearly touched her ankles with long sleeves and a comfortable fit around her slender figure.

"Oh mother, you know that's not true…I love it so much." She hugged her mother tightly. Luna kept her in an embrace as she whispered in her ear. "Jade would be happy to know his little sister has finally become an adult."

Even as she spoke, listening to her own words it brought both women to tears for missing their loved one. Since her brother's passing Serena always had her mother add something blue. It was his favorite color and she liked thinking apart of him was still there even if it was something small.

Shortly after their moment of bonding Serena finished getting ready knowing she'd be meeting up with Mina shortly. Every year since they were twelve they would smuggle a glass of wine and although tonight would be no different it just happened to be they could drink actually get away with it.

"I'll be lookout, you grab it."

"Wait…why can't I bee lookout, and you grab it?"

"Because Mina, you're the one who wants to be sneaky about it. When we could just as easily go up and take it."

"It's going to take all the fun out of it, we have to stick with our ritual."

As Mina tip toed to get a bottle of wine, Serena waited with little patience knowing that they are now of age to drink in moderation.

"Got it let's go."

They made their way to the pond, as they arrived that all too familiar tree in the crevice where Serena usually rested was a rose. To get a clearer view of the color she held it in the moon's light and saw that it was lavender. Both girls almost drunkenly so gazed about trying to figure out where it came from, neither had a clue.

It seemed as though finding that rose wasn't the only strange thing to occur that night. When they had finished their small bottle of wine they nestled further into the tree as though it were their bedding as sleep over took them.

As they delve further into their slumber dreams began to stir.

Serena slept with ease as small snores escaped her mouth. She was surrounded by an endless amount of trees hidden behind one as she aimlessly looked ahead trying to make out a blurred vision of someone…from what she could make out it appeared he was bleeding his hand covered in blood while attentively holding his neck as he slowly tried running.

Serena started to restlessly sleep while Mina dreamt of traveling into a small town accompanied by her sleeping companion. They excitedly and cautiously roamed around trying to not bump into anyone so as to not bring more attention on them as possible. Suddenly her eyes focused on something and whatever it was that caused her to open her eyes.

Almost in unison both girls sat up with slight ragged breaths, both girls held the look of confusion, neither knew exactly what to say other then they had unusual dreams.

"Maybe it's the wine…we drank more then usual Rena."

"I guess so…it just felt…so real."

They continued to lie against the tree quietly and patiently waiting for the sun to rise. Soon after it rose they headed home, going their separate ways. To sleep off the hangover they had acquired for the first time.

As Serena snuck in quietly to her room she began to remove her clothing as she remembered to check her pocket. She gently pulled it out as though it might crumble in her hands as she openly admired the lavender rose she had found the previous night.

Nothing that resembled this particular flower grew in that area…So where did it come from she wondered briefly as she set it down on her dresser then quickly fell into bed letting a peaceful sleep overcome her.


	4. Beyond Dreams chap 3

Days were coming and going as the girls discussed their opinions on leaving the village to travel for awhile, or at least go to Birdseye and check it out to see if it would be something they would want to continue on with.

It was almost to be expected that when you turned eighteen you would venture out. Never the less it worried the parents knowing they could not stop them…it was in their lineage whether they agreed with it or not it had always been obeyed.

The days turned to a couple weeks as the girls settled on leaving for town taking with them a change of clothes should they decide to stay longer then a day.

Early afternoon approached bringing in a slight mist, fall had settled warm and sunny days had become seldom as the rain and cool weather arrived. It had taken a few days to reassure Serena's mother everything would be fine and to not worry.

They embraced one another in a warm hug as Luna tied the cloak around her neck and pulling the hood over head. "Be careful…be cautious…but don't be scared. Just remember they fear what they don't understand."

She kissed her mother kindly on the cheek before settling upon her horse to meet up with Mina.

"I see someone's in a hurry."

"I'm just so excited!" Mina replied already on her horse ready to leave.

They had discussed different ideas on what it was going to be like on their own even if it was only for a day or two. As the rode up on the outskirts of town they had thought it be a wise idea to tie the horses up before they headed in as a precautionary.

"At least for now this gives us just cause for leaving our hoods on." Mina stated as rain began to fall silently from the sky. Serena nodded in agreement as they both dismounted the horses tying the knot loosely around a branch knowing the horses wouldn't leave.

They began their descent slowly in to town almost as if they were connected at the hip. They noticed some of the stares but standing side by side they didn't shy away from them.

Both girls had seen towns people through out travels with the group but it was only now that they finally got to have a detailed look. For the first time they really paid attention to the difference in appearance they held in comparison to the others.

Along the way they could hear the gasps, whispers, and the rude remarks. They pretended to pay no mind to the attention they were receiving as they walked into a little shop to buy some food for them and their horses.

As they entered, both girls removed their hooding but left the cloak tied around their slender frame keeping them from being exposed to the chilled breeze.

"Can…I…um help you?" A short stout woman with dark hair mixed with gray asked uncomfortably.

"No thank you, were just here to buy some snacks." Serena replied back noticing the woman and the five customers staring openly at them with curiosity and possibly a hint of fear.

The girls looked around gazing at everything the shop had to offer, especially food they had never seen or heard of.

"Look, look. They have so many different sweets, even something called ice cream." Mina cheered excitedly as they grabbed a couple cinnamon sticks and lollipops, causing a quiet chuckle from a person or two.

"You girls care to try some ice cream…kids go crazy for this." The short woman asked hesitantly with a kind smile.

Mina eyed the vanilla, chocolate, and strawberry carefully. "Oh YES please I'll take a scoop of the…the strawberry. Yes, yes the strawberry. Thank you."

"I'll take a scoop of the chocolate Mam, thank you."

Within seconds Mina was eating it as if it were a salt lick, expressing how she had never tasted anything so sweet.

As the woman handed Serena the ice cream a little girl no older then five ran up to Mina and gave a small tug on her cloak causing her to look down.

"Is you weally a witch?" The red headed girl asked confused not even understanding what the word meant.

The girls looked at each other wide eyed at the question they were just asked. Serena bent down to kneel in front of her. "No sweetie, were not witches." She went to pat her on the shoulder when the little girl was quickly pulled away.

"Lydia, I don't want you talking to them." A woman with brown curly hair said as she grabbed the child's wrist, taking her to stand with the other customers stood watching.

Serena stood up taking a place next to Mina both carrying a small expression of hurt. They quickly and quietly handed the woman some money and made their way to the exit.

Mina stopped abruptly turning around to glare at the people in the shop. "Being ignorant and close minded…why, its no wonder your children don't know anything." And just as quickly they left hearing the faint comments, huffs and puffs of their 'well I never remarks.'

The rain seemed to be coming down a little more fervently then before, immediately causing them to pull the hoods securely above their heads to try and stay dry as possible.

"Oh cheese and rice!" Serena said bitterly feeling the ice cream dripping down her hand as they started walking towards the direction of their horses. "How is it even melting?" Whining and annoyance laced upon that comment as she tried licking it off.

"Rena, I don't know what it is but this feels like a déjà vu sort of moment."

She wasn't paying attention as Mina spoke to busy focusing on how her hand felt sticky. As she went to take a bite it fell from her hands into the mud at her feet as someone rather quickly bumped into her.

"Rude!" Serena scolded him with anger as he kept walking.

Mina's piercing blue eyes met with his chocolate brown all for but a second as he continued on with his quick stride.

"I'm really not seeing what's so special about places like this."

"Oh hush, I'll buy you another one the next time we come back."

A short time later they pulled out a couple apples as they came into view of their horses, causing them to stamp their hooves in acknowledgment at the treats. As they fed the horses in the distant background they could hear some sort of commotion.

"What do you think it is?"

"Shh, I don't know."

Before Serena could respond a short distance ahead she slightly squinted her eyes taking in the scene before her. A man was trying to run as he held his bloody hand to his neck.

She froze instantly. "Cheese and Rice!"

"What, what is it. What's wrong?" Mina asked in alarm as she turned away from the horses giving Serena her full attention only to follow where her unwavering eyes appeared to look. Her movements ceased. "Biscuits and Gravy!"


	5. Beyond Dreams chap 4

"This is exactly like my dream…I'm going to get a better look."

"No, it's too dangerous. We need to go."

"Just be quiet and stay here. If I'm not back in a few minutes head towards the village I'll catch up."

"What! No I'm not leaving you."

"Just do as I say Mina." Before the bickering could continue Serena silenced it by walking to where the bleeding man had come from. She held her breath as she snuck closer hiding with her back against a tree listening to the distinct arguments with what sounded like three men.

"…He should have done a better job of holdin em. It's his own fault for getting hurt." A rough voice remarked carelessly as another voice cut in.

"Well now that he's tied up, what are we gonna do with em?"

"Kill em." The third man replied with disdain, sending shivers down her spine.

She peeked her head out from behind the tree getting a better look at the three men and the one they had tied to a tree with blood smeared on the side of his head and mouth. She stood their quietly looking around aimlessly seeing if there was anyone that could possibly help him…there wasn't.

Serena contemplated on what to do, or how to do it. She knew this could end her life like they planned on ending his, but she also knew she wouldn't be able to live with walking away. So with a deep breath and without another thought she kept placed her hooding to the lining of her eyes so they couldn't see them and stepped into the small clearing. "Do you really consider what you're doing fair or just?"

Her sudden appearance caught them off guard giving them a quick startle.

"Listen here missy, this is none of your business. Leave."

She didn't dare look up as he spoke for fear she would run off, she didn't move. "This may not concern me, but before I take my absence please tell me what this man has done to be given this sentence?"

As the last word left her mouth the sky opened up allowing the rain to fall hard enough to barely hear the men grumbling for a reason why.

"He is of no importance…he's not even human. That's good enough!" The man barked back in response with disgust as he spoke about their victim.

"What does that even mean…how is he not human?"

They were quickly becoming impatient with her presence and prying. Some how during the conversation they were having she had gotten within a few feet from the injured man.

"He drinks the human body dry…he's one of em…a vampire."

It was becoming to cold and wet to be outside as she quickly looked at the man tied against the tree with confusion wondering who she should be more scared of. "Leave…I'll be fine."

His tone was fierce as the three men laughed loudly each distinctively saying, "That's what you think."

The laughter dyed as the last man who spoke found sudden interest in her, as he slowly circled around her small stature. "So…where you from?"

"Out of town…just here for the day." She responded hesitantly. Her hand slowly entered the pocket of her cloak feeling for the pocket knife her mother had given to her before she left.

She could here the man below trying to get free but to no avail, as the other men seemed to have gotten closer. The same man continued speaking, "It isn't very safe for a girl to be out here alone…you never know what could happen?"

She could feel him plucking at her cloak causing her to instantly turn around, unfortunately the hood fell back showing them all her silver hair and bright blue eyes.

In those brief seconds time seemed to stand still and ended just as quickly as it came. She stared at the three around her with a new sense of fear taking in their appearance. They looked as though they hadn't bathed in days as they hovered slightly above her with un-brushed hair and unkempt beards.

They began touching her face, hair and cloak. The man with the darkest hair out of the three grabbed her chin roughly forcing her to look at him. "Your kind is no different from his…the only difference is we'll have more fun with you."

He jerked her forward freeing her hand from her pocket and instinctively she used that moment to cut his cheek with the knife and got a quick stab at his left arm causing him to reel back in pain as his blood smeared onto her. Before the other men could react she threw the knife to the man who tried desperately to free himself…then she shoved past the men and ran.

Serena ran her legs and chest burning from exertion while she could feel the adrenalin throughout her body. She knew if stopped they would do terrible things before they killed her, giving her motive to run faster. The grunting of the angry men sounded as though they were getting closer. Branches were tearing and snagging at her cloak causing her to choke, within seconds she untied it from her aching neck.

The rain clouded her vision matting her hair across her face and back, sticking to her waistline. She had lost the protection of her cloak and could now feel the pain of the branches scraping and cutting through her dress tearing into her flesh.

Everything on her screamed out with pain and numbness, she had made it into a clearing and saw a pond further ahead that was slightly bigger then the one she was use to. A strong force grabbed her causing them both to collapse to the ground.

Her throat burned in protest as she screamed at the top of her lungs, even as the calloused hand covered her mouth. She struggled against his unrelenting hold. "Shut up! And stop moving or you might get us both killed." He yelled into her ear causing her to cease all movements and sounds, going completely limp except for her ragged breathing.

"How?" She meant to ask how he was able to get to her so quickly, but her voice only carried one word.

"I killed one of them, were down to two…when I say run, you go."

"Run."

He practically lifted her off the ground and helped her run, then a piercing scream filled the deaden silence. Serena abruptly came to a halt almost collapsing to the ground, trying to run back from where they came.

"MINA!" She cried sharply.

"I'll get her, keep going." He stated as he started running towards the direction of the scream.

The rain was still falling though it had lightened up some it had not made it any easier for her to see the man who helped her fade away.

She was startled as the man she had cut stood no more then two feet ahead of her. Just as quickly as she saw him she soon saw the dusk lit sky. He had slapped her hard enough to send her fragile body to the ground with a thud.

Before she could blink he ripped her from the ground standing her up as he squeezed her throat, barely allowing the tips of her toes to touch the ground. The blood still slithered down his cheek and arm as he began yelling, "Witch…we'll see how you like knives."

He pulled out a small blade somewhere within his pocket as he forced a tighter grip around her throat. The blade slowly danced around her face and chest, then she immediately felt a sharp pain in her left arm forcing her to scream out in pain.

Once again he held the now bloody blade in front of her face and linger across her left cheek. She could feel the tip slowly piercing into her skin, squeezing her eyes shut tight and with a quick force she collapsed to the ground.

She lay as if she were lifeless until she heard the cries of a man jolting her to become fully awake and aware. Serena used every screaming muscle to stand up, she looked around…she was alone.

If she squinted her eyes she could make out two figures in the distance, neither of them looked like Mina causing her to cry out for her lost friend.

Some how she found herself standing inches away from the water that resembled her little haven.

"Hey!" A male's voice yelled through the soft sounds of rain. She tried turning around swiftly but her body protested against the sudden movements.

He took a step towards her abruptly causing her to take one back, bringing him to a halt. She could feel the cold water biting at her ankles as a man she could not fully make out other then he had dark tousled hair, tell her it was okay. Her head nodded in disagreement while he tried taking two steps forward.

The water nipped and pierced her body ravishing it fiercely forcing her to feel every strained muscle as well as the cuts she had received upon her exhausted body, slowly it extended to her waist.

She had wanted to cry out so but her throat and body deprived her of it, only leaving her with the pain of fire where there should have been breath.

Before her now stood two men, she was beyond scared as her teeth chattered uncontrollably and her body began to tremble. Slowly one of the men entered the water making his way towards her. Her body had given up on her not allowing any movement.

She could here him talking but could only understand bits and peaces, her eyes barely managing to stay open any longer.

"…It's me…don't be scared…your okay." Desperation and Sadness were lined every word.

He carefully brought her into a strong embrace, picking her up as though she were a fragile baby. She kept going in and out of consciousness as she heard two men bickering.

"NO! We'll cover her in the cloaks and take her to shelter."

"There's no time, stop being stubborn. Her lips are blue she needs the body heat."

"I'm not comfortable with this…I left Mina in the woods I'm going to check on her…Do what you feel is necessary but be forewarned…"

He was cut off abruptly as well as reprimanded at the accusation let alone the idea of it all. "Jadeite…go! I understand you're the big brother hero. Now let me attend to her." He worked swiftly to remove her garments as well as his before he used his body as well as the cloaks to blanket her.

"Unbelievable…this is why I stick to my own kind…ridiculous." He mumbled more to himself almost incoherently.


	6. Beyond Dreams chap 5

"No…" Serena's voice rasped out in barely a whisper to the man who hovered over her uncontrollable shaking body. She had no fight left in her body as she came in and out of consciousness.

She could feel his cool skin against her own; it was unlike anything she's ever felt. His hands were callous as he hurriedly rubbed them over her arms, legs, and feet.

"Just sleep, your safe…" The man spoke with almost a monotone voice. "For now." He whispered above her as she lay asleep once again. "This is so absurd." The rain had ceased to a drizzle as he stood to dress with frustration, keeping her covered in the cloaks.

"Oh Serena…I shouldn't have listened to her. This is my fault." Mina spoke trying to control her sobs as she ran to her best friend's side. Mina took off her cloak gently putting it over Serena's body.

"You'll catch a cold." Jadeite stated with sorrow

"Better a cold then her death."

"Mina…"

"No. How could you…How could you make us all think you were dead?" Mina stood squeezing her fists as she faced him with open anger and began poking him in the chest. "You have no idea what's happened to them, how lost they became!" Tears fell freely as she yelled, remembering everything they had gone through she brought her hand up and fiercely slapped him.

She retracted her hand in pain holding it as though it were a baby. "Ouch. What are you made of stone?!" She felt the sting from both his face and the rain.

"Mina…I'm sorry…it's not that simple. I will explain, I promise but we need to leave."

"No way, I'm not going with either of you. I don't know who you are…what you are."

"You want your friend to die…then it would be your fault." A new voice rung out in a clipped tone.

"I…I…uh." She had lost the words…she knew it was true they didn't have much of a choice. She had to let them help Serena. Her lips still held a tint of blue as her wounds still bled. Without words she nodded her head in agreement.

"Darien take Serena, Mina will ride with me." Jadeite stated in a low voice.

"No, I won't. We have our own horses."

"What do you think were going to ride." It was more of a condescending statement rather then a question. Darien chided in sarcastically.

"Then I'll walk." She replied hotly crossing her arms over her chest.

"Mina for once can you stop being so stubborn. We have to hurry for Serena's sake. Please, you can be angry at me later."

With that said Jadeite helped her on the horse as Darien easily picked Serena up and with out effort climbed upon the horse. Both girls slept soundly against the two men.

"This wasn't meant to happen." Jadeite spoke in a low voice so as to not wake her up.

"They don't belong with us…We should just drop them off with the town's doctor.

A low growl emitted from Jadeites throat at the idea of his injured sister being left somewhere, especially since it was their fault. He knew they didn't belong with them and they would have to leave but for now he didn't want to think about that.

"It was just an Idea, no need to get upset. You and your human ways, give me a break."

Two days had come and gone both girls continued to sleep from exhaustion. Mina was the first to wakeup slowly her eyes wondered around the small room she was in. It quickly dawned on her that not only was this not her room but her clothes had been changed as well. "What the hell."

She quietly stood up taking in sight of a still sleeping Serena. Her clothes had also been changed as well as her wounds addressed. This angered Mina even further allowing the courage in her to seep out as she briskly walked out the bedroom door.

It didn't take long to find both men as a couple other guests sitting quietly in a small den. Walking in on this group startled her slightly until she saw Jadeite and Darien looking at her. The anger she had quickly returned as she stalked over to them with annoyance.

"WHO the hell CHANGED me and Serena?!" She tapped her foot impatiently and before they could answer she cut them off. "And WHAT makes you think YOU had the RIGHT!?" Her high pitched scream caused them all too slightly shutter.

"Uh, Mina…"

"No! Be quiet. And I don't li…"

"MINA." Jadeite cut in loudly causing her to go silent.

"What, what do you want?"

"I take it you didn't bother to look in a mirror…"

She looked at him with confusion as her hair cascaded smoothly down her shoulders. Suddenly she felt a bit of a draft between her legs, her eyes darted down bringing her into view of a thin chemise and panties. Immediately she tried covering herself with her hands but to no avail. She could here the sound of small chuckles causing her to blush with embarrassment. Without another moment of hesitation she walked quickly from the room.

"She gotten more beautiful then I remember." A handsome man spoke up almost immediately regretting speaking those words aloud as the people looked at him in surprised by his statement.

"I've had my fair share, so you can be the one to explain your situation to her Kunzite." Jadeite stated with slight amusement. He had known his good friend had always thought Mina was pretty especially when she had become of age at sixteen. Unfortunately due to the circumstances of becoming vampires he never got to court her as he would have liked to.

"Before you go getting twitter pated just remember they cannot stay here, they do not belong in our world." Darien mumbled out with annoyance as both men took this situation so lightly.

"Yes we know you have made it perfectly clear the last couple days. But I will have you know that until my sister has recovered she will stay here."

The next day Serena had woken feeling sore, she could feel the knots in her body and the pain in her left arm. "Where am I…am I dreaming?" She whispered with confusion laced in her voice.

With muffled sounds of discomfort she slowly sat up letting her feet rest on the ground. Before she stood she saw a soft pink night gown at the end of the bed. After Serena put on the garment she eased herself up, taking short steps she slowly left the room with a limp in her right foot.

She had come across a couple closed doors but around the corner she could here stifled voices. She quietly walked over to the door that was slightly ajar, trying to listen intently.

"I understand your situation, but Serena might not take it as well." Serena covered her mouth to keep the gasp from escaping. Who is Mina talking to she wondered.

"I know…this wasn't supposed to happen this way."

She recognized that voice, it belonged to her brother. How could this be she asked herself knowing he had died. "It's not possible…"

"What's not possible?" Darien asked without concern. His voice startled her to turn towards him abruptly causing her to fall into the door with a loud thump.

She could hear the shuffle of different steps hurrying to help her up. Before they could touch her she quickly let out a raspy "No." All movements ceased a couple feet from her body as she slowly raised herself to sit up.

"Serena, damn are you okay?" Mina asked with concern as she brought her body to the ground to be at eye level.

Serena shook her head side to side; Mina reached to touch her hand as Serena to jerk away. This reaction caused Mina to shrink back as well with a pained expression. Kunzite was immediately at her side to comfort her.

Darien stood quietly in the door frame as Jadeite ruffled his hair before kneeling to the floor. His eyes were rimmed with unshed tears as hers fell freely. They looked at one another with deep sorrow.

"It's, it's not possible you died."

"It is possible and I…did die."


	7. Beyond Dreams chap 6

Thank you to those who enjoy this story. I'm trying to get this story before I start attending my class at college. So If I've misspelled anything or left a word or two out please forgive me for not noticing.

Her head shook violently side to side, not wanting to believe the words of this stranger that kneeled in front of her.

"Why are you doing this?" She asked with so much sadness and pain. "You're not him."

He tried to lean in and hug her causing her to scoot back into a pair of stiff legs. Without another moment of hesitation he pulled her into an embrace. She fought against him trying to free her body as she yelled with protest.

"Let me go, you're not HIM, your not." She pounded fiercely against his chest over and over releasing the tears she had come to hold in for the last six months. Soon after, her body gave out from exhaustion causing her to tire out in his arms. "How?"

"We had traveled into a town a few hundred miles from our village, and one rainy day we came across two men. Just as we saw them they were instantly at our sides, they held Kunzite and I at arms length before they drained of us our blood."

"That's why our link to you was cut." Serena answered in realization.

"If it wasn't for Darien…who knows where we'd be today." Kunzite whispered automatically getting a look of surprise from Serena.

She hadn't taken the time to notice her brother's best friend since childhood a few feet ahead of her, only his hair shined with a white tint and silver highlights. "Why do both of you have different hair color?"

"When you're completely drained of blood you loose everything your body as been accustomed to, so it affects the color of you hair as well." Darien answered dryly before turning on his feet and leaving the room.

"What an ass." Mina commented with irritation.

After things seemed to slightly settle they moved to relax in the chairs as Serena rested on the sofa. It suddenly occurred to her the memory of the two roses. "It was you, you left the two flowers." Her brother smiled as he nodded his head yes.

"I had come across them and they reminded me of you. I knew since your birthdays had come this would be something you would enjoy."

They continued to talk for a couple hours catching up on everything that happened through the time of their separation. Serena became anxious as she thought about her mother not knowing where she was. They had been gone longer then what they told her. Both men had assured her that it was taken care of and that a telegram was sent to her so she would believe that she and Mina decided to travel a bit longer.

Some where, along the way Serena fell into another deep sleep. A day in a half later she woke with her body feeling less sore and knotted while her foot still gave her discomfort. She sat up slowly and walked over to a mirror taking in her appearance. Her hair was tangled; a faint cut rested on her cheek and a bandage was wrapped around her left arm.

"This cannot be me." She let out a gasped whisper. After looking at her disgruntled appearance she left to find the bathroom across from her. She filled the tub with hot water as she inched her way into it.

The water wrapped itself around her body as though it were a blanket. It released the tension and knots as she relaxed further into it. She washed her skin and hair thoroughly just as her wounded arm barely touching the hot water.

She yelped in pain grasping where the bandage was wrapped, slowly she removed it eyeing the deep red gash where the knife had made its mark. Memories of the event came rushing back to her as she scrubbed her body fiercely then made her way up to her wound.

She rubbed the soap profusely over it causing her to once again yelp in pain. Taking turns with the soap and wash cloth she was relentless on her sensitive skin. Anyone walking by would be able to hear muffled sobs and pained cries.

Darien was heading towards the bathroom to wash his unpleasant face; just before he walked in he heard the sounds of a girl crying. He quietly opened the door just to peak his head in to make sure whom ever it was, was okay.

A quick feature empathy spread across his face seeing the girl scrubbing her skin raw. He hesitated briefly before silently walking in and closing the door. He kneeled beside her gently taking bloodied soap and wash cloth from her hands. "You're only making it worse."

She looked at him as tears streaked down her face, her hands instinctively trying to cover her nude form. Only instead she smeared it lightly over her chest and arms. "Please…just leave me be."

He stayed kneeling beside the tub as he sighed loudly almost debating with himself if he should just walk out because this girl wasn't his concern or if he should stay because she shouldn't be alone.

His hand dunked the cloth in the water bringing it to her back gently washing rhythmically across her porcelain skin. He moved the cloth slowly to her arms lifting each one to rinse it clean of watered blood, then softly against her chest making sure not to touch anything that an innocent woman would find indecent.

She froze instantly as the cloth delicately made its way to her collar bone. He saw her body tense causing him to slightly roll his eyes.

"Don't worry I've seen plenty."

She looked at him startled by the words he just spoke. He caressed the rag against the cut on her cheek and the small one on her neck. She let out a breath of embarrassment with a hint of frustration as she grabbed the cloth from his hand.

"I've never heard such a vulgar comment come from a man's mouth."

"If you call that vulgar then you are way beyond naïve to try and be in our world."

"I'm not naïve it just in our village a man has manners and morals."

He smirked slightly at her annoyed expression as he stood to grab a towel.

"Here, stand up."

"I don't think so."

"As I said before you don't have anything I've never seen before."

"I don't care what or whom you've seen, turn around."

He rolled his eyes with annoyance. "Humans are so temperamental." He stated as he turned his back towards her as she took the towel. Once the towel was securely wrapped snuggly around her slender form he led her to the small counter.

"Because you've reopened your wounds I'm going to have to do what I did before when you were unconscious."

Darien casually bent his head towards the crook of her neck causing her to become stiff at the unusual contact. Suddenly she felt his tongue slide across her cut almost instantly the sting seemed to vanish as she jerked back.

"What are you doing?"

He let out a sigh of frustration, "My intentions are for the most part innocent. It's the saliva, it helps heal wounds quicker."

"Oh."

She took a short step forward allowing him to continue; this time he gently held her face with his calloused fingers. He bent forward coming eye to eye with her, his tongue lightly grazed against her cheek causing her to flush and shutter.

Before she knew what was happening she felt his tongue descend on her arm. She noticed he licked it as Mina did to her ice cream only he took his time. Her eyes closed as she leaned into his body enjoying this new feeling she never felt before.

His body froze for a second as he felt her body press into his. He proceeded to continue the task at hand until he stopped tasting the sweet taste of blood against his lips.

He stood to full height looking at her dazed expression. "You really are an innocent one, you don't belong here you should go back to your village."

Her eyes blinked rapidly as she came back into focus, replaying the rude comment he had just made. "I am not innocent, and if I want to stay I'll stay." As the words sprung from her mouth she knew she was lying when she said she was innocent, she had never let a boy touch her.

His hands easily with swift movements bandaged her arm back up. "Try to make sure your more careful next time I'd hate to have to do this again." He spoke with a smirk playing on his lips.

Before she could utter a remark he had made his exit leaving her to mutter incoherent words of disapproval.


	8. Beyond Dreams chap 7

A couple more days had passed bringing them into being there almost two weeks. Time seemed to go by steadily with a bit of comfort.

Both girls sat quietly in the small den talking amongst them selves as they tried mending their torn garments. Serena stopped stitching the same moment a smile spread across her face. "I've noticed you and Kunzite have been spending A LOT of time together." She made sure to annunciate those final words.

It didn't go unnoticed as Mina's cheeks became a little rosy.

"Well, no not A LOT but a good amount." She stated with a smile

They settled into a quiet silence then it was Mina's turn to cease her movements and look at Serena with concern. "Um…I don't know if I want to go back."

"What?"

"Well, I've come to rather like this place as well as Kunzite…I know it hasn't been that long but when we all thought they both died all I could think about were those times he was nice to me or the quick glances I would see…This could be nothing but I don't want to leave him at least not yet."

They watched each other intently as Mina spoke neither breaking eye contact. Mina was fidgeting nervously waiting for whatever response she was going to get, her eyes looked scared. Serena momentarily appeared as if she had become hypnotized as stared blankly at her friend.

Her mind coming to conclusions as far as what she should do. She enjoyed everybody's company for the most part minus Darien, since the incident in the tub she was unable to be comfortable being any where near him. In her whole life she had never experienced anything like that making her feel slightly unhinged. Every time he entered the same room within seconds she would high tail it out of there leaving the others with confused expressions at her unusual behavior.

She thought about her happiness seeing their friend but most of all her brother, could she handle going back alone? She knew she would never have the courage to travel alone. Did she really want to leave without Mina?

It dawned on her that she did remember how Kunzite as well as Mina gave each other side glances, and she remembered how sad she was when they thought they both died. Serena felt a little selfish because Mina had always tried to take care of her when she was hurting as well.

"You are the best friend I could have ever hoped for; I will support you as you have done for me."

"Thank you Rena."

"If you're happy, I'm happy."

Moments later the door opened revealing Kunzite and his wet clothes. Serena suddenly felt out of place as she saw the way they looked at one another…it was love. She had meant every word she spoke to Mina; if you're happy I'm happy. Somewhere in heart she longed to feel what her best friend was feeling.

She sensed as though she was intruding on their secret smiles and looks so she excused herself. Jadeite wasn't around and she had no interest in looking for Darien. Serena needed fresh air her body urging her to step outside, not caring that she was still in a pink nightgown or that she didn't have shoes on and knowing that it was raining and continued to walk out the door without her cloak.

The rain came down at a steady pace as if it were bathing her. She closed her eyes tilting her head up to the sky opening and closing her mouth catching drops of water. Her silver hair became quickly damp and matted to her back as she pushed her hair back from her face. She raised her arms above her head as she laughed and slowly twirled.

Darien silently stood to at the side of the house enjoying the weather. He cautiously watched as the young girl walked into the rain, his eye brows furrowed together in confusion as to why she was out there in her night gown twirling in the rain…she's loosing her mind, he thought to himself. It was her laugh that slightly startled him it was so carefree and loud, something that he hadn't heard in ages.

He continued to watch her with curiosity and then stepped out from the side and walked up behind her. "You're going to catch a cold."

She instantly became startled causing her to trip and stumble into his chest, she leached on to his arms for support as she continued to look down she noticed his hands had never left his sides. She blinked rapidly as she looked at Darien's face and his eyes that stared back, holding no expression but maybe that of a smirk.

"Don't ever sneak up me like that again you nearly scared the wits out of me."

"I didn't sneak up on you; maybe if you had your eyes open you would have seen me."

Her nose slightly crinkled as her eyes glared. "You were going to let me fall weren't you?"

He had still yet to move any part of his body even before she asked. "I guess you're not as innocent as I thought." He stated now displaying a smirk across his smug face.

She looked at him confused. "What's that suppose to mean?" she asked with a heated voice.

"Well for starters your wearing a thing night gown…and it just so happens it's completely see through."

Her eyes darted to her body coming into view of her thin white under garments not leaving much to the imagination. She quickly tried covering herself not exactly knowing where to start.

"You idiot why did you wait to tell me, you are no gentleman."

"I never said I was."

Those words were the end of the discussion, with a grunt of annoyance and irritation she stomped away and slammed the door once she was inside.

The sudden loud sound brought Kunzite and Mina running towards where they heard the noise. They came to an abrupt stop taking in her appearance, Mina's mouth agape while he blushed finding the ceiling very interesting.

"Serena, what the hell were you doing outside?"

"I needed air! You know Mina you keep using words that we have never heard and they don't come off as something inappropriate…I'm sure your mother wouldn't be to happy about that."

Mina slightly blushed at her blatant statement as she remembered that the three men used hell and damn along with some other words around her. A small chuckle slipped through Kunzite's lips as he continued to look at the ceiling.

"Uh Serena…do you think you could go change my neck is starting to cramp." Kunzite asked still finding the ceiling interesting.

With a short grunt she made her way down the hall and slammed the bedroom door, mumbling incoherent words along the way.

The remaining couple shared looks amusement as they held hands walking back towards the den.

A few more days came and went as did the rain. They had all come to the conclusion that they needed to discuss when the girls should leave, taking seats in the den with an awkward silence while everyone sat a little nervously except for Darien.

"So now that Serena is healing properly and getting better, we need to make arrangements for their departure." Darien stated with no hint of caring.

"Who says were leaving?" Serena asked just as none caring.

"I don't want to leave." Mina stated suddenly as she squeezed Kunzite's hand, as he did the same.

"Well unfortunately neither of you has a say in this." He replied once again but this time with a little more bite to his tone.

Serena saw the sadness in Mina's eyes causing her to automatically glare at the man across from her. "Well unfortunately the same goes for you."

"You guys cant stay, that's the way it goes and that's the way it is."

"I don't even see how this applies to you, Mina wants to stay and…so do I. So Mr. Know it all that's the way it goes and that's the way it is." She replied back with sarcasm dripping off each word.

"Both of you enough," Jadeite responded before either could speak again. "I think that if the girls want to stay…"

"You both know why they can't, if they mean that much to you then they need to leave." Darien cut him off before he would allow him to finish his statement.

Both men he spoke to let out a sigh as they hung their heads down knowing that what he said was true.

"He's right, it's not safe here." Kunzite stated with his head still down casted.

Mina's head jerked to the side to face him with shock, she pulled her hand away from him fiercely with tears silently streaking down her cheeks one by one. "How is it not safe?" She asked with a strain trying not to let the sobs escape from her throat.

No one responded to her question, causing her to stand up with anger. "Tell me!" She yelled forcing all eyes to fall on her. Kunzite tried to hold her hand which only made her hold both hands to her chest.

"There are others just like us, only not so kind to those that are not one of us. We struggle not to feed off of human life, while they don't give it a second thought." Darien responded with a light voice.

Without hesitation Mina quickly left the room seconds later the bedroom door slammed. Kunzite stood to follow her but Serena stepped in front of him with her hand casted out. "No I'll go, I think you've all done enough. You're all disappointing." She said with anger as she left to check on Mina.

"They can stay for another week so we can try to settle this without causing anymore pain. Then I shall escort them to their village." Kunzite said with no emotion as he too left the room not leaving it open for further discussion.

Shortly after Serena comforted Mina Kunzite entered the room, Serena glared but decided it was for the best to let them be alone. He walked over to Mina carefully touching her back, arms and then lifted her into a hug, she struggled at first but quickly held him tight.

"Please Kunzite…I don't want to leave…Don't make me go." She pleaded with head in the crook of his neck.

"I don't want you to either but its true it is dangerous staying here. I can't bare the thought of you getting hurt or worse. When and if matters are taken care of…I will find you."

"Promise me."

"I promise." They gently embraced each other even further, not wanting this moment to end.


	9. Beyond Dreams chap 8

Okay so first off thanks for the reviews..Second is it's 12 am and I'm to tired to re-read this to make sure it makes sense and check the spelling….so please work with me. Also I just realized I forgot to make a note of the "I don't own sailor moon." So just letting you know I don't. Hope ya like, more to come hopefully sooner rather then later.

-Cheers

* * *

That night Mina had decided to spend the remainder of their time sharing room's with Kunzite, leaving Serena to herself.

Before Mina exited the room she placed a seat next to Serena on the bed with concern evident in her features and tone. "Are you sure you don't mind?"

"I'm absolutely sure, I'm fine, and I'm okay." She promised assuredly.

"It's just because if your not…I can stay. You haven't been by yourself since…"

"Mina for the last time GO. Besides if I have any troubles I'll have Darien talk to me, that bore will put me to sleep." The girls softly chuckled together as Mina stood up and kissed her on the cheek taking her absence.

Serena rested on the bed as she gazed upon the now empty room feeling slightly unnerved. Since the day in the woods she had began having reoccurring nightmares about everything that had taken place. She had trouble sleeping and if she was able to fall into a slumber it was always restless and tense.

She kept her insecurities to herself not wanting to be selfish and keep Mina by her side. "I'm fine." She whispered to herself as she fell gently back into her pillows. Her muscles held a tinge of soreness hindering her from moving more freely among the comforter.

Sleep tugged at her eyes calling her to slumber and yet her mind refused reducing her clouded vision to focus on the dark ceiling that lay above her form. Seconds, minutes possibly hours passed by forcing her to kick off the covers out of frustration only to wrap her body moments later from the cool air.

"Uh I can't stand this." She breathed out in a low growl sitting up and began heading towards the den. A small sound escaped from the door opening to her size so she could sneak in without any other noises. Her eyes rested on the small fire that permitted heat around her body securely as she became transfixed amongst the flames.

"Shouldn't you be asleep?" An all too familiar obnoxious voiced asked.

The sudden voice startled her out of the daze automatically bringing her hands to her chest. She glared narrow eyes at him while he sat at the little two seated table against the wall drinking and smoking.

"Stop sneaking up on me!" She responded angrily in a hushed whisper.

"I did nothing of the sort, lest you forget I was here first."

She inhaled a deep breath, exhaling them as she spoke. "Just shut up…why aren't you asleep?"

"I rest when my body needs to be replenished…and you why are you awake, it's late."

Unconsciously she could feel her toes dig into the flooring as she bit the inside of her bottom lip debating on telling him she was somewhat frightened.

Then just as quickly that thought fazed out coming to the conclusion that he'd be worse then he already was. "It's uhh…to cold in my room. So I thought I could warm up for a bit in here."

He watched her through squinted eyes as he took a drink noticing the change in her demeanor and how quickly her heart sped up. Suddenly the chair across from him was pushed out gesturing with his hand for her to sit. She looked from the chair to him and then once again to the chair contemplating on her option of staying in here with him or laying in bed unable to sleep…she took a seat.

Her eyes flickered to the fire as she tiredly sat. "So when you're not resting…is this what you do? Smoke and drink in an empty room?"

He set his cup down with small irritation. "When I choose to be in an empty room alone it's so I know I won't be bothered with any a nuisance."

She knew that was an insult directed at her but she was to tired to care, ignoring what was said as she faced him with hooded eyes.

His eyes drifted over to her slouched figure and then to her face as she let out a covered yawn. It was obvious she was fighting it but he wondered why.

"Here drink this, this will warm you up and help you sleep."

She tilted her head towards him carefully watching as he poured a colored liquid into a glass. "It's not poison is it?" She asked with skepticism.

There was no response other then the tips of his fingers pushing the glass towards her. She briefly inhaled it flaring her nose at such a strong smell.

"Just sip…" Before he could finish telling her to drink it slowly because of the strong after taste she had taken a big gulp. Almost immediately she slammed the glass on the table as she covered her mouth and began coughing profusely.

Her throat and stomach felt as though a small fire lit up inside her. "Are you trying to kill me?" She asked gaining control over her cough.

Amusement lingered on the corner of his eyes and lips. "Don't be ridiculous. I tried telling you to sip it but you drank it to fast."

"What is that stuff?"

"Rum…it's a good muscle relaxer." He stated with self satisfaction as he took a drink.

"Well I'm in some good need of muscle relaxing."

"I could help you out with that."

"What…What?!...that's not what I meant." She responded feeling her cheeks become warm from his insinuation.

He chuckled softly while pouring himself along with her another small glass of Rum. She easily picked it up and carefully tapped it against his saying 'cheers' before she took a swallow. A fit of a couple coughs escaped before she composed herself once again.

She unconsciously watched him bring his cigar to his lips to blow out a puff of smoke in the shape on an O dispersing as it came directly at her. The smell caused her to choke as she fanned her hand in front of her face clearing the air.

Her eyes quickly bore into his with contempt. "That's really rude…You know I have yet to see you have an ounce of manners."

"Well sweet heart, don't hold your breath." He stated simply as he proceeded to blow another O in her face, getting the same reaction. Suddenly she her hand stumbled over the table and pulled the cigar out of his hand. She quickly brought it to her lips and sucked on it and just as she tried blowing it in his face the smoke came out in choked coughs.

"That's disgusting."

A small laugh emitted from his mouth as he released her hand of his cigar. "Nice try though kid."

"Just shut up and don't call me kid!" She stated angrily as she stumbled back into her chair.

He watched as she slightly staggered back into sitting, her eyes still trying to fight for control over sleep. "I wanted to give you my thanks." He stated causing to immediately scrunch up her nose.

"Me...Why?" She asked with confusion and disbelief.

"It's not everyday a human put's themselves in danger to help someone that's a stranger…especially a female."

A few moments passed by before it registered what he meant. "I didn't realize it was you…you look different, I guess bathing helps." She paused momentarily smiling at his glare. "I…your…welcome."

"Don't get me wrong I didn't need it but it was still generous and stupid of you to try to help."

"Hey! If that's what you consider a thank you then you are sourly mistaken." She replied with a clipped angry tone.

He took one last swallow before all evidence of any liquid was gone, completely ignoring her spoken words. "Is that why you have difficulty sleeping?"

That question almost felt as though she received a slap in the face jarring her to waken a bit more. Her body felt the effects of the Rum as she fidgeted and stumbled in her chair looking at him, the floor, the ceiling, him and then behind his head.

She closed her eyes and exhaled brokenly. "Yes." She waited for a belittling response but nothing came, her eyes opened landing upon his as he sat their quietly.

"I've…I've never been through something that scary…that real. I was so scared, but I just knew I couldn't walk away. Even if you say you didn't need my help I couldn't have just walked away…but I see them…I see him." She stopped speaking as she took a breath while instinctively brushing her fingers over her left arm above the material that covered her wound. "Everything happens the same except you and Jade are never in them…One minute I see him holding me up by my throat and I feel the pain and darkness coming and then suddenly he's gone…but I'm alone…always alone." Her eyes brimmed with unshed tears as she looked at him.

He stood up slowly and stepped in front of her placing his hands gently on her upper arms. "Come." Without resistance he guided her with ease to the love seat a few feet away and carefully sat her down. "Lay down."

She looked at him with a furrowed brow. "But…"

"Hush. They exist no more, you are safe. I promise...I'm going to be spending the rest of the night in here so you have nothing to fear."

As he spoke those words she fell asleep with almost complete ease, not knowing if it was the Rum or his words that helped...but she finally had a peaceful sleep.


End file.
